El amor es ciego
by Lucienne Lancaster
Summary: Después de dos años de no verlos, Zuko recibe la visita de sus amigos, encontrando así lo que hacía falta a su vida para ser feliz. Toko
1. Chapter 1

**NA:** Graicas por su atención, como ustedes saben, Avatar no me pertenece y la publicación tiene fines de entretenimiento. Este fic trata de mi pareja favorita, Toko si te parece bien pues bienvenido, disfruta... ;)

**El amor es ciego**

Capitulo 1- La bienvenida

Era extraño, pero a pesar de que la amenaza del señor del fuego dejó de ser latente, y que recientemente había sido coronado como el nuevo rey, aun seguía sintiéndose insatisfecho. Pero ahora era diferente. Ya no se trataba de aquella confusión sobre la naturaleza bondadosa o maligna de su alma; le quedaba claro que la ira y la rabia que alguna vez contuvo, forjaron e hicieron madurar a la persona noble que en realidad era, pero que no dejaba ser.

Ahora vivía al lado de su madre, tenía amistades sinceras con las que tenía una frecuente comunicación y a Mei, que siempre le apoyaba en cualquier decisión que tomase. Pero algo andaba mal. A veces, de la nada y sin razón, se amargaba. Continuamente ponía en práctica la filosofía enseñada por su tío Iroh, pero aún así, la estabilidad no parecía durar por mucho tiempo.

-hoy llegaran tus amigos, ¿no es así amor?

-así es Mai, esta noche, sino se les presenta ningún contratiempo, estarán aquí para la hora de la cena.

-¡ho! Es bueno volver a saber de ellos, por cierto, ¿hace cuanto fue desde que el avatar luchó contra tu padre?- cuestionó inoportunamente el tío Iroh

- dos años, creo

-interesante…-sonrió el más grande.

-¿por qué?, ¿Qué hay de especial en es?

-nada hijo, ya lo verás.

Zukó no entendió la gracia de su pregunta, pero algo era seguro, cuando su tío dejaba secretos al aire era porque algo importante había de ocurrir, y eso, a veces le daba miedo.

De la nada, un rugido sonó entre las nubes de la oscura noche, miro al cielo y pudo observar una mancha blanca flotante, se acercaba paulatinamente hasta que por fin pudo reconocerlo con claridad, era Appa.

-han llegado- murmuró ansioso el príncipe.

Aquel bisonte volador se acercó un poco mas hasta aterrizar suavemente en uno de los jardines del palacio. Un jardín hecho especialmente para cuando sus amigos llegasen, pudiera aterrizar dentro del recinto y ser alojados directamente. Zuko se quedó atónito al ver que sobre aquella criatura se encontraban sus amigos, había estado en contacto por cartas con ellos, pero solo hasta ahora pudo volverlos a ver.

-¡Aang!-exclamo emocionado el joven. No pudo evitarlo y se dirigió a su encuentro.

-¡hey, Zuko!- correspondió tan contento como él en tanto bajaba de Appa.

-¿cómo has estado? jaja-cuestionó recibiendo con un efusivo abrazo al joven avatar.

-muy bien, ¿pero cuánto tiempo Zuko?

-¡Hey no te olvides de nosotros!-intervino el guerrero de la tribu del agua-¿estamos pintados o qué?

-calma Soka, apenas estamos llegando-intervino Katara.

-Hey, tranquilos, que bueno que llegaron, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

Zoka y Katara desbordaron a Appa junto con algunas pertenencias. El príncipe les dio la bienvenida con un fuerte abrazo, los sirvientes no tardaron en llegar para trasladar el equipaje de los visitantes. Tan solo habían pasado dos años y pudo ver algunos cambios muy significativos; Katara había adquirido una belleza muy peculiar, Sokka tomó fuerte musculatura, ahora parecía todo un guerrero, y Aang dejo esa apariencia infantil para verse como todo un joven. Pero…

-¿y Toph?-preguntó el joven rey.

- aquí estoy- respondía la joven aún sobre el bisonte para bajar de un solo salto-… ¿me extrañaste principito?

El príncipe se quedó embelesado.

-hey, Zuko ¿qué te ocurre, no me vas a saludar?-cuestionó confundida al no percibir respuesta.

-pero qué bonita chica…-murmuró silencioso.

Su apariencia rozaba entre lo jovial y adolescente, su nariz y su mentón se afinaron delicadamente en tanto sus labios se comparaban con el color de la grana. Mas sin embargo seguía conservando ese aire de astucia y mordacidad que le seguían como una sombra. El tío Iroh dio un ligero codazo al costado del príncipe para que volviera en sí.

-ho, perdona, ¿pero quién es usted linda señorita? –se atrevió a cuestionar el anfitrión. Mai solo arqueó la ceja un tanto sorprendida por la inesperada espontaneidad de la pregunta

-¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy Toph, tu amiga-respondió dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, provocando que por puro reflejo el chico se contrajera por el dolor.

-Si, ahora te creo- murmuró el joven de la nación del fuego tocándose un costado-como has cambiado y qué fuerza.-La chica de la nación de la tierra solo sonrío satisfecha.

-vamos muchachos, basta de parloteos, la cena ha sido servida, no querrán que se enfríe- anunció el tío.

-muy bien, pasen por favor-pidió amablemente el príncipe.

-¿no te lo dije sobrino?, esto va ser muy interesante.

-¿de qué hablas tío?- le cuestionó éste.

Mai por su parte se quedó seria, ella parecía comprender muy bien de lo que hablaba ese viejo y no les gustaba pensar lo que podía venir después.

Los visitantes entraron pasando por la estancia principal hasta llegar a una amplia mesa arreglada elegantemente como si se tratara de un festín. A lo largo de la mesa y colocadas el centro había diferentes botellas de vinos, ensaladas y diferentes tipos de estofados, haciendo que aquellos quienes juraban no tener hambre, se les abriese el apetito. Una losa del mejor gusto era adornada con manteles y servilletas que variaban entre un rojo carmín y el dorado, definitivamente para Zuko era muy importante la llegada de sus amigos.

-¡pero qué delicia!-exclamo Soka ya casi con la baba escurriendo de su boca.

-adelante chicos, la cena no está hecha para contemplarse, sino para comer-comentó Iroh al ver a los inquilinos asombrados por los manjares.

El ex príncipe se colocó en el lugar principal, por un lado tenía un lugar reservado, a continuación estaba Mai seguida de su tío y del otro, estaba Aang, Katara, Toph y Soka. Los sirvientes trajeron el platillo principal que era una sopa tradicional del reino de fuego pero pronto unos pasosos se hicieron escuchar. Se trataba de la madre de Zuko, Ursa venía a acompañar a su hijo en la cena, los invitados al verla se colocaron de pie en señal de bienvenida para que los acompañara.

-Madre, ellos son mis amigos-Él es el Aang, viene con Katara, Soka de la tribu del agua y también Toph, de reino tierra.

-Ho ya veo, mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi hijo me habló tanto de ustedes, me alegro que estén de vuelta por aquí.-comentó con gentileza la mujer.

-Al contrario, el gusto es nuestro-retribuyó Katara un tanto embelesada por la amabilidad de la señora.

-Pero, por favor, siéntase en su casa.-pidió la dama haciendo un gesto para que todos se acomodasen nuevamente.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente entre viejas anécdotas cuando Zuko era un príncipe desterrado y se la pasaba todo el tiempo en busca del Avatar. Todas esas historias conmovieron a Ursa y en más de una ocasión le arrancaron una sonrisa. En tanto eso, se concentraba en Zuko que en más de una ocasión en medio de la cena vagó muchas veces sobre la joven del reino tierra. El tío Iroh, notó esta particular escena y supuso que era momento de poner su plan en acción.

-y bien Toph…-comenzó haciéndose sonar para que los presentes le prestasen atención- Recuerdo que en una de las cartas que me enviaste (supongamos que un sirviente le ayudo a escribir una carta) mencionaste que acabas de cumplir 14 años, ¿no es así?

-así es-asintió la joven.

-entonces ya estás en edad de casarte, dime, ¿ya tienen tus padres un prospecto para tu matrimonio?-cuestionó el más grande.

-si…-respondió secamente, todos los que ahí escucharon se quedaron atónitos sin quitar la vista de encima la chica.

-¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes?-exclamó Soka muy afectado por la noticia.-¡somos tus amigos!

-es cierto-continuó Katara-o ¿acaso hay algún problema Toph?

-no es que sea un problema, en el reino tierra los matrimonios arreglados es una cosa muy usual. –Comenzó a explicar- es solo que no se trata de un tipo muy agradable.

-¿pero de quién se trata?-quiso saber el joven Avatar.

-No lo conozco, pero es un señor de cuarenta años, dueño de unas minas en las afueras de Ba Sing Seh. Mis padres dicen que es de los mejores prospectos que encontraron, claro, del lado económico.-explicó recargando su rostro en una de sus manos y con gesto entre aburrimiento y preocupación.

-¿y qué es lo piensas hacer Toph?-cuestionó mortalmente el príncipe Zuko.

-Pues casarme-respondió así, sin más…

-¡¿Qué?-grito un exaltado Soka-¿Pero niña que te ocurre? ¿Dónde está la Toph rebelde que nunca se dejaba dominar, que escaparía de su casa antes que alguien quisiera someterla? La Toph que conozco no estuviera tan resignada a esta situación.

-Soka, es muy difícil, está muy por encima de mi..

**NA:** ¿Qué les pareció? Si tienen alguna duda o para cualquier comentario, háganmelo saber, estoy abierta a cualquier crítica, tengo mala ortografía pero lo iré mejorando, espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**El amor es ciego**

Capítulo 2- Lo que es el amor

En muchas ocasiones se preguntaba ¿por qué seguir haciendo esto? Pero de inmediato venía a su mente la imagen de sus padres. Si por ella fuera, hace mucho tiempo se hubiera ido, con su fuerza y su gran control sobre la tierra, nunca nadie la hubiera podido retener. Pero por fin su gran voluntad fue contenida por algo que no era la madera, ni la arena, se trataba de su conciencia. Algo que debía hacer.  
Se encontraba inquita, sin poder dormir, aunque aliviada porque sabía que su futuro marido se encontraba a muchas leguas de distancia de ella.

-Ya no puedo más…-murmuró levantándose de golpe de la cama. Sin más deslizó uno de sus pequeños pies para tocar el frío suelo.

Cerca suyo se encontraba un abrigo pero al no poder ver, cual era reverso ni el anverso de este, optó mejor por ponerse encima las mantas de su cama y salió de ahí. Concentró sus sentidos en el suelo y con su mano izquierda deslizó su tacto por las paredes, sintiendo cada mueble y cada objeto que por esta pasaban. Pronto percibió un fresco aire, sabía que cerca se encontraba alguna puerta abierta o al menos una ventana.

-aquí es… susurró suavemente al sentir que con ambas manos extendidas podía sentir la puerta que daba a un balcón. Caminó segura, sintiendo que más allá de sus pasos, había suelo firme. Caminó algunos cinco pasos percatándose de que sola no se encontraba.

-Hola Iroh, ¿qué gusto es saberte tan emocionado?

-Buenas noches Toph, siempre es una emoción ver a los niños crecer, y tú pequeño capullo, te has convertido en una bella flor de loto.

-Gracias Iroh, normalmente no me gusta escuchar elogios, pero de usted suena diferente, es como si me lo dijera mi padre.-El más grande soltó una risa cariñosa, dándose cuenta a sí mismo lo fácil que podía llegar a encariñarse con los niños.

-Puedes llamarme tío, y dime Toph ¿después de la última visita que te hice, cómo siguió tu padre?

-Pues no muy bien, sigue bastante enfermo, en realidad no quería venir, pensaba mandarle una carta a Zuko disculpando mi ausencia pero Aang y Katara fueron muy necios y pues estoy aquí.

-Qué bueno que hayas venido, velo como unas pequeñas vacaciones de todas las responsabilidades de tu hogar, solo espero que no te hayas sentido incómoda con la discusión que tuviste con Soka en la cena; te noté algo seria después de ese suceso.

-No jajaja… claro que no. Es solo que yo nunca he considerado el matrimonio y menos con alguien que me lleve tantos años y…

-Y que no amas.

-Bueno pensaba decir con un desconocido, en realidad, esas cosas del amor son tonterías.-El más grande soltó una sonrisa.

-es porque aún no te has enamorado, a tú edad, el amor se convierte en una de las sensaciones más intensas y cuando lo sientas te dejará de parecer ridículo. Primero serán unas sonrisas involuntarias, alguno que otro cosquilleo en la barriga y después no dejaras de pensar en esa persona.

-¡patrañas, yo nunca me enamoraré!

-¿Toph…? –cuestionó el maestro fuego.

-¿sí…?

-nunca digas, nunca… pero bueno ya es muy tarde, y la noche se hace más fría, será mejor que regresemos adentro antes de que nos dé un resfriado-sugirió Iroh.

-tienes razón, que descanses... tío, jajajaja.

Tras esta pequeña conversación, ambos se retiraron del lugar. Por su parte, Toph ahora albergaba una nueva inquietud, el amor, y ahora más que nunca pensaba en ello frente al futuro matrimonio.

Volvió a su habitación tanto más inquieta. El amor le parecía un tema sacado de cuento de hadas, había conocido diferentes tipos de amor, el amor de su familia, de sus amigos, pero hasta ahora no había experimentado el amor pareja. Le parecía ridículo pasar días y noches enteras suspirando por algún joven o llorando por los problemas que se aviniesen en la relación. "No, es en definitiva no va conmigo" Cavilo fastidiada ante tal idea. "Prefiero casarme con el anciano". Su mente conjeturo muchas miles de ideas hasta que por fin, en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, quedó rendida en un mar de sueños.

A la mañana siguiente la joven maestra del reino tierra despertó con dolor de cabeza por el poco tiempo que durmió, hubiera preferido dormir más pero al parecer Katara no compartía la misma idea. En contra suya, por no decir que arrastrar, la obligó a ir al centro comercial de reino fuego.

La joven de la tribu agua se deshacía ante miles de modelos y accesorios hasta que por fin el hambre y el cansancio la hizo parar. Decidieron llegar a un pequeño puesto de comida, el lugar parecía tranquilo y muy acogedor, con esa atmosfera tan agradable fue como a Toph se animó a hablar de sus inquietudes.

-¿Katara, tú crees en el amor?

-¡Pero por supuesto!-respondió exaltado la más grande-¿pero por qué lo preguntas, no estarás acaso enamorada Toph?-preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Oh pero claro Katara, estoy muy enamorada de mi fututo cuarentón, ¡claro que no mujer!

La más grande soltó una risotada, de haber sido otros tiempos, muy posiblemente se hubiera molestado, pero con el tiempo comenzó a asimilar el carácter de la más joven. Por un lado sentía algo de pena, porque sabía que el destino que le deparaba a su joven amiga no era muy agradable pero admiraba que aún en las situaciones más difíciles ella no perdía la chispa, ni la esencia de su carácter.

-ya, es en serio Katara, ¿podrías decirme qué es el amor o cómo es estar enamorada?

-Pues es el sentimiento más dulce del mundo, mirarlo a los ojos, saber que te mira hace que sientas mariposa en el estómago, y aun así se trate de un chico infantil y distraído, tú lo vez como la persona más maravillosa que pueda existir. Y cuando ambos se aman te sientes plenamente feliz.-explicó exaltada.

-Mira cómo te tiene Aang- dice Toph.

-Algún día alguien te tendrá así, no lo dudes…

La mañana transcurrió con suma calma, ambas chicas comieron algo en ese lugar para luego seguir haciendo compras. Al final de la mañana llegaron cansadas al palacio, por un momento la joven del reino tierra pensó que estuvo por perder la sensibilidad en los pies.

-Chicas, ¿Dónde estuvieron toda la mañana?

-Hay Sokka, ¿no recuerdas que te dije que llevaría a Toph de compras?

-ho es cierto, ya recuerdo, lo que sucede es que Aang te ha estado buscando toda la mañana.

-Ho bien, voy para allá, Soka ayuda a Toph a llevar sus cosas a la habitación.

-¡¿y por qué tengo que ayudarla teniendo Zuko tantos sirvientes?

- en primera porque el personal de Zuko está ocupado y dos porque eres su amigo-repuso la joven morena comenzando a exasperase.

-Bien, bien, no te enfades, llevaré todo estas cajas y bolsas. Bien Toph, dime donde esta tu habitación.

Caminaron por los pasillos del palacio, en medio de la trayectoria, la joven ojiverde tuvo la idea de tener una segunda opinión sobre aquello que tanto que le aqueja.

-Disculpa Sokka, ¿para ti que significa el amor?

-¿por qué preguntas? ¿es que acaso estas enamorada?

-¡Ay, que no!

-Bueno, bueno para mí el amor es tener una chica a quien compartir toda tu vida hasta que te hartes, además de que implica una inversión ya que hay que llevarla citas, regalarle rosas, chocolates además de que te alejara de amigos, familia… y cuando lleguen los hijos no quiero imaginarlo… pero aun así es genial-dijo finalmente.

- vaya como se ve que eres diferente de Katara.

-pues claro, no todo el tiempo se trata de andar de acaramelados. Bien, ¿y dónde quieres que te deje todo esto?

-En la cama está muy bien Sokka, gracias por tu ayuda.

-De nada Toph, ¿no quieres ir al jardín a ver qué hace Aang y Katara?

-¿pues qué más van a hacer? Cosas de novios, déjalos solos.

-ho, anda acompáñame, será divertido molestarlos un rato.

-Bien, te acompañaré vamos a ver pies ligeros en acción.

Ambos emprendieron camino al jardín, donde se encontraba Katara y el joven Avatar. Al llegar Toph se sentó en una de las bancas de piedra en tanto escuchaba como la chica de la tribu del agua le mostraba lo que compró en los mercados asi como algunos obsequios para su novio. En cierto momento de la escena, Katara le mostró una prenda que había comprado especialmente para Aang, se trataba de unos pantaloncillos corto. Al instante sonó la risa bufona de Sokka que de solo imaginar cómo se vería Aang con la prenda, no perdió oportunidad para burlarse.

-Aang comprendo que has crecido pero aun sigues siendo un flacucho, no quiero ver como se te verían esos pantalones.

-¡ay ya cállate Sokka! ¿verdad que si te gustó mi regalo amor?

-Emh…-tartamudeó dudoso- si… muy bonito tu regalo Katara, muchas gracias-dijo tratando de disimular su disgusto por la prenda con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿ya vez Sokka? Si le gusto mi regalo.

El joven avatar aprovechó la discusión de los hermanos para des afanarse un momento del estrés sentándose un momento al lado de la chica de la nación de la tierra.

-Vaya que complicado es tratar con Katara ¿por qué no le dijiste que no te gustó el regalo?-le cuestionó la más joven.

-porque ella compró esa prenda pensando en mí, si le digo que no me gusta podría desilusionarla y hacerle pensar que su búsqueda por un regalo fue en vano.

-¿y no fue así? Finalmente no te gusto.

-No Toph, aunque la prenda no sea de mis gusto, estimo mucho los sentimientos y el esfuerzo que hace por mí, es lo que importa; y de igual manera, me gustaría hacer todo por complacerla. Como ella hace conmigo, no siempre se exactamente qué es lo que quiere, pero hago lo posible por saberlo. ¿Sabes Toph?, Katara es una persona la cual me comprende a la perfección y siempre se preocupa por mí, tanto amor, merece que se lo retribuya al doble.

-¿entonces el amor es recíproco?

-no es que se trate de eso, nace de uno mismo hacerlo, y el hecho de que sea algo involuntario es lo que lo hace un detalle muy gentil.

-ya veo, esto del amor se vuelve muy complicado.

-Al principio cuando no tienes idea de lo que pasará, lo es. Pero conforme conoces los sentimientos de la otra persona y te dejas llevar, se vuelve divertido.

Ahora la joven maestro tierra sentía más incertidumbre de lo que es el amor, y aunque de dientes a fuera lo negase, en su interior tenía ganas de encontrar una persona que pudiera amar. Toda la información recibida hasta ese entonces le llamaba la atención y en algunos momentos chocaba con ese futuro matrimonio arreglado en el cual dudaba poder ser feliz. Por lo que ahora tendría que planear alguna forma para evadir ese compromiso.

-¿Zuko, hijo? ¿Qué sucede? Has estado distraído desde ayer, ¿Qué miras allá abajo?-cuestionó al ver a su hijo tan ausente.

La joven mujer asomó su vista sobre el pretil en el que se recargaba su hijo para ver la escena que contemplaba. Sonrió pícara al ver a la ex "fugitiva" sentada al borde de una banca hablando con el avatar, ahora entendía algo de lo que rondaba por la cabeza de su joven hijo.

-Zuko… ¿sabes dónde está Mai?-preguntó filo.

-No lo sé.

-¿no te dijo a dónde iría?

-no.

-¿te gusta el rosa?

-si.

-¿te gusta Toph?

Zuko salió de golpe de sus pensamientos para mirar impresionado a su madre.

-de acuerdo, ya entendí, me atrapaste.

-Ese no es el punto hijo, sino que la situación desde hace días se te está saliendo de las manos- dijo la mujer.

-¿por qué dices eso? Reconozco que Toph es muy linda, pero el hecho de admitirlo no perjudica en ninguna forma mi relación con Mai.

-Yo no he insinuado que Toph pueda irrumpir en tu relación pero tu compromiso con Mai ya está perjudicado. ¿sabes hijo? Hace tiempo que no los veo felices, no los veo salir, reír juntos… en realidad solo se hablan por compromiso.-explicó la mujer preocupada porque sabía que tocaba un tema delicado.

-No te preocupes madre, esto es una mala racha que ha ocurrido. Ya he hablado de esta situación con Mai, le he pedido que tenga un poco más de paciencia en lo que termino de arreglar algunos planes. Pronto las cosas volverán a ser las mismas y me enfocaré más en mi relación.

-Eso espero, hijo… eres libre de cambiar de decisión.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso romper mi compromiso por ningún motivo. Ella es la mujer que necesito.-dijo muy seguro el príncipe.

-Bien, entonces te sugiero que dejes de espiar a la chica del reino tierra, además… está comprometida.

El joven sintió que calló sobre él un balde de agua fría al recordar tal detalle, era verdad, cada quien había tomado caminos diferentes. Era injusto tan solo pretenderla y sin querer romper su relación. No había opción, tenía que seguir por el mismo camino como hasta ahora había hecho.  
Se quedó ahí pensando sin notar siquiera cuando fue que madre se retiró de lugar hasta que una voz le sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡hey principito, ¿Qué haces con este frío afuera y tan solo?

-To..Toph- tartamudeó sorprendido.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo? Llevamos horas buscándote, ¿Qué acaso no nos escuchabas? Tu tío Iroh estaba a punto de soltar medio ejército para buscarte.

-ho, yo… lo siento, es solo que no he estado en mí mismo.

-bien no importa, lo que es importante es que estés bien. Bien, es necesario regresar para que te vea tu tío.

-Bien, volvamos.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior del palacio nuevamente, caminaban de lado a lado mientras Zuko, sin poder evitarlo, dirigía despistado sus ojos al rostro de la más joven. Notó que seguía conservando ese aspecto de muñeca, pero con algunos detalles que la hacían atractiva como esa ceñida cintura y esa exquisita pronunciación en sus caderas. El príncipe sintió una especie de hormigo en su estómago… "ho no, esto es mala señal" pensó al sentir que perdía algo de autocontrol.

-oye Zuko, quería preguntarte algo.

-Adelante, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo esforzándose por oírse seguro.

-Viendo que tú ya tienes una relación quería preguntarte, ¿Qué es el amor?

-Pues…-le desconcertó la pregunta- el amor es un sentimiento que se tiene en especial por una persona. Al inicio se está lleno de mucha ilusión y atracción, normalmente uno se siente indefenso ante esa persona. A veces hay obstáculos, privaciones, inseguridades, celos… y cuando pasa el tiempo y llega la rutina… deja de haber ilusión…-ambos se detuvieran al llegar a esa parte de la conversación. Toph puso más atención ya que sentía a través del vibrar del suelo, el corazón del príncipe que latía de una forma en particular.-Pero aunque uno reconozca que esas sensaciones ya no están, sabes que esa persona tiene una parte de tu corazón y de igual forma, también tienes una parte de ella. Y es cuando te das cuenta que el amor verdadero no solo es diversión y felicidad, también es sacrificio, cambios en la forma de pensar, es doblegar el orgullo con tal de no lastimar más y aprender a comunicarse. Eso es el amor cuando madura.

-¡vaya Zuko! Eres todo un poeta, seguro por eso llevas tanto tiempo con Mai.-comentó asombrada al escuchar el discurso del ex príncipe.-Seguro has vivido demasiado a su lado.

Zuko sonrió casi de forma irónica al darse cuenta que si situación sentimental era diferente a lo que pregonaba. La miró a los ojos, esos grandes orbes de esmeralda pálido, se decía que los ojos son el espejo del alma, pero en ellos había un profundo secreto que no lograba interpretar. Acercó una de sus manos para tomar uno de esos mechones azabaches de la joven, ella no vería nada, y lo acercó a su rostro para oler aquella fragancia fresca. Toph, sintió aquel sutil tirón de sus mechones, tan solo oyó el silencio y la presencia del rey de la nación del fuego cerca suyo. Esa situación junto las vibraciones del suelo, le daban a entender que de poder ver, estaría en medio de una incómoda situación.

-oye príncipe, deja ahí, ¡hoy si me bañé!

El príncipe se sorprendió "¿cómo fue que intuyó lo que olí su cabello?"  
Toph por su lado sonrió al sentir el corazón acelerado del más grande, ya que pudo adivinar sus acciones.

-Ahora deja de comportarte raro, y vamos a la cocina, que todos te esperamos para cenar.-aunque confiada, en su interior comenzó a nacer una sensación especial, un desconcierto antes las emotivas palabras del príncipe y la forma extraña que acababa de presenciar, sentía…. Como mariposas.

**NA:** Bien, este es el final del capitulo, pido una disculpa por la demora y claro; agradezco a BlindMaster, Murtilla, yue yuna, JayLopez, Zarakem, rei kon 6665, SilverEternal por sus comentarios, sigo escribiendo para ustedes. Cualquier cometario háganmelo saber, muchos besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Adios!


End file.
